The present invention relates generally to support members used to secure a removable shelf to internal walls of a metal cabinet. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved support member or lance having a dimple to allow a metal shelf to mount more securely to a side wall in a metal cabinet.
Metal cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. Metal cabinets can be hung in work areas such as metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Metal cabinets can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. In addition to the versatility provided by metal cabinets regarding the location and placement of the cabinets, metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. Metal cabinets have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners. To increase a metal cabinet's versatility, some of the shelves are removable so that larger or different items can be stored in the cabinet.
Removable shelves are mounted to internal side walls of the cabinet. Typically, lances are punched in the side walls of the cabinet to provide a retaining member in which a portion of a removable shelf can be placed to mount the shelf. Typically, the shelf can be easily removed from the lance by lifting up vertically on the shelf. Furthermore, nothing prevents the shelf from moving out of engagement with the lance. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device that would promote a friction fit between the lance and the shelf so that removal of the shelf is still possible; however, the shelf has a tighter fit to the side wall and is more securely held in place.